homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan
Japan is an island nation in East Asia. The nation has maintained a unitary constitutional monarchy with an emperor and an elected parliament. In the backstory of Homefront, Japan was invaded and annexed by the Greater Korean Republic. Overview Beginning in 2014, Japan embraced a rise of nationalism in face of the unified Greater Korean Republic, and the U.S. and Japan accused each other of unacceptable imposition of duties on imports in order to protect respective domestic industries. The inability to find common ground sharing the burden of their military alliance in an apparent new era of East Asian peace consequently ended it permanently two years later.American military seen as unwanted in new era of East Asian peace Over the centuries, Korea and Japan have had continuous racial tensions, stemming mainly from the Japanese invasions of Korea in the 16th and 20th centuries and the harsh regime the Japanese imposed upon Korea from the beginning of the 20th century to the end of World War II. These widespread feelings of mutual distrust and occasionally outright hatred escalated to breaking point following an alleged assassination attempt by Korean agents on the Japanese royal family. Although a statement from Naicho (Japan's main intelligence agency) indicated that the prime suspects were reactionary nationals, the general public blamed the so-called "North" Korean secret agents. As a result, violent protests and riots broke out and attacks were made on residents, with shops being owned by ethnic Koreans broken into and in some cases set on fire.Racial conflicts turn bloody in Japan In 2017, the Korean government demanded international condemnation against Japan at a UN meeting in Brussels, presenting circumstantial but compelling evidence that despite official Japanese condemnation of the riots, Japanese police are involved in the systematic murder of ethnic Koreans. Such demands availed Korea little, despite unofficial estimates of as many as 12,000 Koreans being slaughtered in a series of violent attacks in Japan that forced many of the surviving Koreans to flee.﻿Korean government demands international condemnation against Japan In April 2018, Kim Jong-un declared a "heavenly mandate" to protect Koreans worldwide and the GKR war on Japan, citing lack of action from the United Nations and the international community over the last seven months even as the Korean death toll mounted.Korea declares war against Japan A demolitions crew infiltrated the power plant and destroyed essential cooling systems, causing a chain of events that ended with the reactor's core melting down, resulting in a massive radiation leak. In the brief invasion, Korean forces took many "strategic targets" and destroyed a nuclear power plant to show resolve, killing thousands instantly and laying a death sentence on countless others. Many cities and towns were evacuated to avoid the radiation, and Korea took over 26 nuclear plants, most near metropolitan areas.Japanese towns, cities evacuated in the aftermath of nuclear power plant destruction The international community condemned the incursion by Korea into Japan, calling the actions a "war crime" and "an act of terror"; however, many nations are unable to respond, citing domestic issues. After much destruction, including the ravaging of Japan's southern coast, and with Korean forces advancing on Tokyo, Japan surrendered to the Greater Korean Republic "without firing a single shot".Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation Several months later, the U.S. called for sanctions against the Greater Korean Republic's occupation of Japan; Korea in return mocked America's inability to gain the respect of the rest of world due to its increasing powerlessness to provide food and heat to its citizens, calling such sanctions "hypocritical" and blamed the U.S. for "the spread of chaos and discord around the globe", such as in the Middle East. Despite the West's displeasure, Ahmad Jannati, a leading Iranian Cleric, and Mahathir Mohamad, the Prime Minister of Malaysia, offered their congratulations and support to Kim.International reactions to Korean occupation of Japan differ The United Nations, led by the U.S., shortly afterwards passed a non-binding resolution condemning the recent destruction of a Japanese nuclear power plant by the Korean military as a human rights violation, with 46 votes in favor and 11 against. Most of countries that voted against the resolution, mostly Asian neighbors of the GKR, have provided Korea with material support and are suspected of holding closed-door trade discussions with the East Asia power. Korea responded by pulling its envoy from Brussels and disengaged from the entire body, fueling speculation that only the threat of force would bring the country in line.UN condemns North Korean occupation of Japan In 2019, French authorities presented evidence at the UN of the GKR of creating nuclear weapons using existing Japanese infrastructure, with the said missiles are based on an American-made ICBM peacekeeper.North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan In 2024, the GKR launched the next generation of navigational satellites from the Kagoshima Space Center in the Kagoshima Prefecture on the southern tip of Japan. It is likely that the satellite containing the nuclear bomb that would create the EMP attack on the U.S. was launched from this sight as well. Since the occupation, Japan's forces are now a major part of the Korean military, essentially becoming an enemy of the U.S. once more, most likely in charge of the robotics, the space agency and the nuclear weapons. It is also mentioned that the "liberated Imperial Japanese Navy" helped the People's Navy of the GKR transport vehicles and troops and Cocktail materials for Operation Water Snake to Los Angeles. Japan likely has a resistance group similar to that of the American Resistance. It was mentioned that there was a rebellion in the Northern Prefectures of Japan against the GKR in 2022. Sources Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Greater Korean Republic